Abra Cadaver
Recap Minor is lying on the floor while Liv and Major lie in bed doing stuff that won’t transmit the zombie virus. He says when he was 14 he would have killed to do that. Major says he wants to sex her up but being there is enough. Major tells her he can hang with whatever she throws at him and she kisses him. A man in a magic costume and a rabbit walks down the hall of a hotel. A maid goes into a room and screams then runs out. A dead guy is on the floor with a playing card jutting out of a bloody neck wound. Clive, Ravi and Liv are at the scene and Clive says the guy’s name is Sid Wicked. There are no signs of forced entry and Clive says he’s a magician here for a conference. Ravi says it’s Presto-Fest and Clive shows them a video on the guy’s laptop. He’s talking about death and eternal darkness. Liv talks to the maid who says the door wasn’t tampered with. Clive asks if she saw anyone else and the maid says there was a do not disturb sign and yelling inside. Ravi says he knew the smell in the room and says he found a gift basked in the trash. Ravi then says there’s more and digs under the excelsior and he shows them a hacked up bloody fish. He says there’s usually 200 people there and Liv says they need to talk to all these magicians. Clive says this makes him hate the job. Liv eats the magician’s brain and Ravi says it’s the best brain ever and he wants to kill magicians so she can eat them and it never stops. They see on the security cams that only the maid was in the room and Ravi says the murder is magic. Ravi checks out Peyton dancing in the kitchen in short shorts and checks her out. They talk about his new GF and he says he’s freaked out that she changed her Facebook relationship status. Then he tries to talk more but Peyton turns on the blender to drown him out. Major comes in and says his relationship is real good but then says she left a message about death by drowning and Ravi says she ate a death magician and it will be better once she eats someone else. Ravi says he enjoys the variety of Liv’s personality when she eats brains and Peyton tells Major one time she went red eyed and killed someone. Liv is reading tarot cards in the lab. She has the magician’s body out and surrounded by candles – she’s being uber-creepy. Blaine shows up and says some of the missing rich guys were his customers. He tells her he needs her help to stop who is killing off their zombie kin. He calls her partner and suggests they take justice into their own hands. Liv tells Blaine she doesn’t fraternize with murderers and he says he knows the cops brought in the FBI on this and mentions Dale. He says if they know what she knows they can get ahead. He says they can stop a zombie killer and save a few lives. Liv refuses. Blaine says some of these missing zombies are nice people with families and says the two of them know more than the FBI. He calls her Zombie Wan Kenobi and says she’s his only hope. Ravi comes in and is not happy to see Blaine who then leaves. Ravi asks why she’s seeing him and Liv tells him about the zombie serial killer. She says Blaine needs her help. Clive has Angel, Sid’s assistant, in interrogation. She says Sid was mad because she was hanging out with Amazing Dick, another magician. Liv is there for this and Angel says she would not kill Sid because she would have to get another job. She says everyone hates Sid because he did a YouTube series exposing other magician’s tricks. She says he really screwed Houdina and Magnificent Magnus. She tells them to check out Sid’s Twitter to see the hatred. Ravi agrees to check the Twitter account since he’s a magic nerd. Liv invites him to come to a magic show to question someone but he has a date and is not pleased. Ravi’s GF freaks him out with a whole British thing she’s done and soccer tickets for a month away. He gulps a beer and feels stifled. Clive and Liv are Houdina’s magic show. She calls Liv up to the stage to volunteer for a trick. Then she has Liv hold a stalk of celery in her mouth and cuts it in half with a well-thrown card. She has Liv face her and then Liv gets a vision of Houdina in a wedding dress arguing with Sid. She tells Clive that she’s lethal with the cards. Liv stole her decks and says she had a vision. She says she thinks they were getting married but then Houdina threw the ring at him and broke up. Houdina’s deck is missing a card that Sid was killed with. Liv says maybe the queen of diamonds card had a meaning. Houdina does a disappearing act and is literally gone and leaves a rabbit in her place. Clive and Liv come to talk to Houdina who tells them Sid isn’t dead and it’s a stunt. Houdina asks for her cards back. Liv says she knows she was engaged to Sid and Houdina says they were young and working crappy clubs and says the goth stuff was just a persona. She says when she met him, his name was Steve and he loved Police Academy movies. She says she dumped him because he wanted a Wiccan to marry them. She says he exposed her best trick then changed it and made a success of it. Liv says she did the autopsy and he’s dead. Problem is, Houdina was on stage when he was killed. Someone comes to the door and Clive asks Liv to do the next interview without him and she asks if he has a date with Dale. Liv is with Blaine and they are outside Dale’s house watching them. Liv says they need to get in and get out and Blaine says look at them on a stakeout. He says they’re like cop buddies and he reminds her he’s probably on the kill list since no one knows he’s human. Clive and Dale close the curtains – looks like they’re not going out. Liv talks death stuff and Blaine says she’s bumming him out. Ravi wakes to his GF remarking that he drank a lot last night. She wants to take a road trip and he tells Steph they need to talk. He says she’s amazing and creative and she tells him to stop. She says she knows what he’s going to say. She says telling her the morning after is not classy. He says sorry as she walks out. Blaine and Liv break into Dale’s place after she leaves for the gym. All of her notes are on the table and they split up the work and dig in. Blaine drums his fingers and annoys her then shows her that yellow coolers were in the homes of three – he says those are his customers. Then Liv says they found a hair in the sink of Meat Cute and it’s the astronaut’s. She’s annoyed. Then Blaine sees a photo of the dog and says the Feds don’t know any more than they do. They hear a noise and something comes through the mail slot. It’s from the FBI test lab. Liv says they have to make sure it’s not tampered with. She says it’s like a great magic trick. Blaine cuts it open while she blathers then says the test shows that Suzuki kept brains in the fridge. Liv says she’ll doctor the report to say it was a cow then drop it back off. Clive and Liv are at the magic conference checking out suspects. They spot Magnus and go over to talk to him. He thinks they want autographs but Clive asks about Sid. Magnus says it may be a stunt and Liv says she personally took his brain out of his head. She asks about him exposing Magnus’s trick. Magnus says Sid was his opening act and he wanted more time. He told him no and then Sid turned on him. Liv gets a flash of Magnus ranting at him about the unflattering quote. Liv quotes what Sid wrote and then Clive says a dead fish in Sid’s room mentioned “enjoy the decay” and Magnus says that was just a prank. When Sid was killed, he says a woman hit him up in the bar and they shagged in the lobby men’s room where there are no cameras. Magnus says he didn’t get her name. Clive realizes his watch was stolen and the three card monty kid stole it. Liv stares at dead roses and talks darkly about death. Major is creeped out and asks if she wants a quesadilla. She says this brain is dark and he says he wants to know what’s going on in her head. She asks if he heard about the missing rich people. She says they’re zombies and someone is killing them. She says she could be next but Major says he promises she’s not. Blaine sings Danny Boy and plays the organ. Peyton shows up to see him. She tells him he has a nice voice and she says Mr Boss came to see her and says he saw the board and says he knows the source used to work for him. She says the guy is little and Blaine says he’s enormously terrifying. Blaine hands her a card and says it’s his cell so she can call if he drops by again. Liv makes a new report to send to Dale. Ravi reads her some tweets that were hating on Sid. He asys it’s Smoak and Meers, a local duo, who had some zings. He says Sid tweeted back telling them “they’re next” with an anvil emoji and Ravi says maybe they took him out before he could expose them. We see the two and they are like Penn and Teller knock offs – the little one doesn’t talk. Clive and Liv show up and asks what’s up with Sid. They ask the mute one where he was when Sid died. He writes down “not murdering.” Smoak explains his partner really is mute then says he was at Houdina’s show and says she never came back to bow after the end of her show. They go back to Houdina. She says the cocktail waitress at the end of the show is really her. The only person they know that went into her room was the maid. They tell Clive that Irina the maid was undocumented and they have no address but Liv says the woman is still in the hotel. Clive and Liv go into the hall and Liv says she’ll meet them. Smoak and Meers are doing the anvil trick when Clive comes onto the stage and arrests Meers. The cameras keep rolling. Liv wheels in a cart with flowers on it and Smoak asks what’s going on. Liv says showmanship please and says they were led to believe only the maid and Sid were in there and says Meers was in there. She rips the wig and fake mustache off Meers – it’s Irina the maid. Liv says Smoak and Meers knew Sid was going to ruin them so Meers took a job as Irina to set up the kill scenario. She says that magician had an assistant then she pulls the cloth off and we see a woman under the cart. She says this is Magnus’ auburn haired beauty and Liv asks who paid her to hook up with Magnus. She points to Smoak. Clive says taking statements at the station is normal and Liv asks where’s the magic in that? Liv drops the letter off in the slot at Dale’s house and a woman is in the car out front watching. Peyton comes downstairs and hears voices. Ravi is there and startles her. She says she’s such a dork then asks if he wants to hang out. She says they can watch Vertigo and he agrees happily then goes to kiss her. She asks about Steph and he says he ended it. She says her moving in was a bad idea and he says he’s just an idiot. Peyton says he’s amazing and funny and he says no need to explain. Peyton says they can still hang and he says no and says he has a Hare Krishna pamphlet he’s been meaning to read. The woman who was watching the house stops short of ringing the bell. Dale gives Clive the report and he says maybe he’s chasing ghosts to think Suzuki had a human brain in his freezer. Dale remarks that he seems disappointed it’s not human. He says maybe he is. The woman sets something down and scrambles away. The envelope is marked OCCUPANT. Major comes home and sees Liv in a lace shawl using a Ouija board. He pulls a face and she hears him going upstairs and calls out but he’s already in his room shutting the door. She freaked him out.